


花与暴风雨

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: POTxBKP的衍生，设定接几年前的戏作《意外遭遇》。枫叶战后的不二&黄濑中心，想写一写两个外热内冷的同类之间的理解与友情，以及一些非常私人的感慨。*虽然起了这个名字但其实借的是诗句，气氛上和八爷那首歌并没有什么关系。
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 5





	花与暴风雨

花に嵐のたとえがあるぞ

花发多风雨，

さよならだけが人生だ。

人生足别离。

“您好，这里是201室……不二？他在……好的，明白了，我会转告他的，谢谢您，再见。”

将对讲电话的听筒放回门口的座机上，刚吃完饭回到寝室的幸村精市望了一眼对面帘幕紧闭的双层床，几不可闻地轻轻叹了口气。

“不二，训练基地门口的安保室打电话来，说你有访客。”他微微提高了声音说。

“唰啦”一声，不二周助拉开了床边的帘子。

幸村看到他坐在床上，只穿着室内训练服里的单衣单裤，枕边放着本从图书馆借来的小说。不过在这样一个由于突降暴雨，所有训练只能改为室内还提早结束的阴郁傍晚，恐怕很难说他的室友仅仅是因为沉迷于阅读文学作品而连晚饭都没有去吃。

“访客？”不二似乎已经躺了好一会儿，显长的发脚有些不服帖地四处乱翘，他伸手把它们按下去，“我还以为这里是封闭式的基地……有说来的人是谁吗？”

“其实我也很吃惊。”幸村答道，“电话里有点嘈杂，只说是一位个子很高的年轻男生，名字好像是叫……木濑还是贵濑之类的……？”

下一秒幸村就惊讶地看到不二抓起手机瞄了眼，睁大眼睛低声念了句“凉太？”后一跃而起，匆匆抓了床边的外套蹬上鞋子，跑到门口时又转回来从书桌的抽屉里拿了点什么，之后一溜小跑冲出了寝室，速度快得让他甚至来不及提醒对方虽然雨已经停了，但以防万一还是应该带上伞。

不过……

“Kise，和Ryota，吗……莫非是我知道的，‘那个’黄濑凉太？”幸村笑了笑，“这还真是有点意思……”

一路冲出宿舍楼，夹杂着细微雨滴的冷空气扑面而来，让不二头脑略微一清，放缓了脚步。

其实并没有那么急，但至少这两天，他有意无意地尽量回避了和两位室友的接触。U17里没有秘密，英二愿意为他守口如瓶，他的室友们也体贴地为他留出空间，一切似乎与过去并没有什么不同，可是——怎么能没有不同呢？

明明已经回不去了。日常却毫无改变，这反而令他觉得窒息，难以自制地想挣扎，想做出点什么，去证明一切已经不一样。心境一天一变反复无常，焦虑像星星点点的野火，在胸腔里看不见的地方燃烧跳跃，随时可能变成燎原大火，将他连带着一切荒诞不经的想法吞噬殆尽。

所以他在半夜被噩梦惊醒难以入眠时，情不自禁地抓起手机发出了信息——曾经以为可以共同分担一切的人已经离开，不想给家人和朋友添增无谓的担忧，也不想在新近建立默契的、亦敌亦友的两人面前流露出不合时宜的软弱。那么将难以自行消化的事实与远在神奈川的好友分享，似乎是一个相对安全的选项。

——可他的同类听到了他深藏在水面之下的、微弱而拐弯抹角的求救，并且居然在两天之内，找到了这座位于深山之中的训练基地来。

……还是害人担心了啊。

不二闭上眼，将阴云密布的铅灰天空隔绝在视线之外，试图用他秘密的日常训练驱除内心说不清道不明的情绪。

——忘掉一切思考，将身体交给直感主宰。脚下的石板路面被柏油车道替代，时而踩过小片的石子和泥土。脸颊、手腕和指尖感受到风的流向，引导他走在正确的方向上，告诉他何时前进，何时转弯。耳边远近不一的鸟鸣，空气中泥土、雨水和不同种类植物的味道，为他勾画出路边的景色。视觉以外的五感收集起无数微不足道的信息和线索，以记忆和印象为地基，在他脑海中重新构筑起纤毫毕现的世界。

……三、二、一。他在心中默念，然后向左拐去，睁开眼，训练基地的大门和门口的保安室已经就在前方不远。被两位保安围住的黄濑也已经发现了他，正在拼命冲这边招手。

黄濑凉太这天打扮得就像个普通的高中生——当然了，所谓模特的专业素养就是把普通的连帽衫和牛仔裤也能穿成时尚单品，只有披在身上的红白两色Vorpal Swords外套即使隔着几十米也是亮得扎眼。

不二过来时他正笑嘻嘻地给两位保安大叔挨个签名，其中一位似乎女儿是黄濑的粉丝，硬着头皮要完签名纸后，就不好意思地缩回到了安保亭里；另一位则似乎是篮球迷，还是专程到现场观看VS比赛的那种，拉着黄濑的袖子滔滔不绝地表达对他们的夸奖以及对Jabberwock的深恶痛绝，还爱屋及乌地扭头问不二为什么认识奇迹世代却不早说！后者只能报以无奈的哭笑不得，毕竟他们这些选手候补天天在基地里饱受摧残（？），平时除了教练，又哪有机会和其他的工作人员多说上两句话。

趁着保安大叔说得口干舌燥追星活动暂时告一段落，不二赶紧抓紧机会问：我能带黄濑选手到前面凉亭坐一会儿吗？就一会？您看这天气随时都有可能下雨，总站在露天说话也不好吧，我保证不带人到基地内部去而且等下就送他出来。

迷弟保安看了看不二，又看了看黄濑，犹豫了一下说好吧你们也别耽搁太久哦，不二选手你可是有宵禁的，自己注意时间。说完便一脸“我谁都没有看见有人来过吗”的夸张表情转身回保安亭去了。

黄濑笑着比了个“嘘”的手势，指了指自己身上的衣服，眼神里是明晃晃的的得意：我就觉得这招可能有用——

不二好气又好笑地瞟了他一眼：跟我进来吧。

天已经彻底黑了下来，细碎的雨滴裹挟在风里，打在脸上是星星点点的冰凉。

不二说的凉亭离训练基地的大门不远。或许因为远离球场，平常并没有什么人会过来，建筑体隐约有些疏于修缮的老化迹象，但避个雨还是足够的。

“给你，”黄濑将拿在手里的纸袋递给不二，“慰问品。话说这个基地还真是隐蔽啊，要不是事先问了由美子姐地址查了路线，连附近的出租车司机都不知道怎么过来呢……结果比预想中花时间，来得稍微晚了点，你是不是已经吃过晚饭了？”

“……没，还没有。”不二接过纸袋，“抱歉了，还专程跑这一趟，给凉太添麻烦了吧？”

“没这回事，我这两天也正好在东京拍片子。”黄濑笑了笑，“看到了信息，就无论如何都想来看看你……啊，那个方形袋子是老姐专门给你做的辣味吞拿鱼三明治，长形的是小黑子托我带来的他们学校的特产哦，超级好吃的神奇必胜面包~饮料我本来买了果蔬汁，但是天太冷啦，刚才在山下又买了红豆汤，这个是绿间喜欢喝的牌子，我没什么研究，不知道合不合你口味……”

他转头一看，不二正对着手中纸袋里的一堆食物愣愣地神游天外，仿佛盯着看它们就会突然开出花来。

他暗自叹了口气，从袋子里捡出那罐红豆汤，拉开拉环塞进他的小朋友手里：“先喝点热的吧，穿得这么少就跑出来，周助你冷不冷啊？”

……夹杂着冰雨的风很冷，流进喉咙的甜蜜饮料很暖。

明明只过了两天而已，这种令人放松的、被关爱着的安全感居然已经变得这样陌生了。

“……谢谢。”不二垂着头，话音很轻，每个字都像是艰难地从身体里挤出来，“……凉太，也还没吃晚饭吧？我吃不了这么多的，一起吧。”

“那就都别客气啦。”黄濑取出那个著名的“伊比利君”，隔着袋子一掰两半，递了一半给不二，“我确实一直都很爱吃这个。……不过，”他叹息一声，“还好来了。你的状态还真的是……比我想象中还糟。”

“有吗…？”不二接过面包，微微苦笑了下，“这么明显吗？我还觉得自己调适得不错呢……起码，还能站起来，向前跑，没有被甩下，也就不至于令别人立刻对我失望透顶了吧？”

“……可我看到的是你快要将自己逼垮了。”黄濑静静地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛在黑暗中像极了某种猫科动物，“我做好了准备，来安慰我受伤的朋友，可是却看到他在隐藏自己的恶化的伤口和高烧。你应该和我一样清楚，这样危险的状态什么时候崩溃都不奇怪。……到底发生什么了？”

不二的回答是低头咬了一口面包。

好友的话和梦境里铺天盖地的火焰重合，让他一阵心悸。

“你会说出来的，”对方和自己一样，压低声音说话时就意味着额外的危险，“这会重新挖开伤口，我知道，但你现在需要的不是自以为是的尊重、理解和保持距离，这只会把你越推越远，没有人比我更清楚这一点……我不会犯同样的错误两次。

“告诉我，你和手塚国光之间，到底发生了什么？”

“……他走了。”

不二放下了手里的面包。继续用这个当借口就糟蹋了黑子哲也的关心，这也是他不能接受的。

“……不会再回来了。”

“我一直都知道，中学毕业之后他就会去德国，也觉得自己准备好了接受这个事实。其实我也一样，也有自己的理想和计划，如果没有人需要我的力量，上了高中还会不会继续打球，都是个未知数。

“可是无论如何，即使不再身处同一支队伍、同一片土地，甚至不需要一定以网球为凭，我们之间曾经并肩的羁绊也不会结束……我曾经这样认为过。

“可是我错了。错得离谱。”

不二周助凝视着自己的手，没有了红豆汤罐子的温暖亮色，冰冷发白的指尖在微微发抖。

“看到他终于摆脱了青学的枷锁、真正为自己而战的一刻，我明白了……青学的手塚国光，在那个时刻就已经结束了。

“他终于成为了真正的自己，我应该祝福他。

“可青学的手塚国光不在了，青学的不二周助又还存在吗？”

“……那一瞬间我察觉到了，自己马上就要失去想要追随的人，和想要守护的东西。……我的网球，将要失去所有的意义，这令我害怕。”

“……所以，可能是恐惧令人失去理智吧？当时的我觉得，与其等待被抛下，不如主动割舍……所以，我挑战了手塚。

“我知道自己一定会输给他。这场惨败会是我的网球生涯的终点，明明白白地告诉我，他不再需要我的力量，不再需要我的陪伴，也能以我们所有人理想中的模样走下去……而我，也可以斩断这一切，开始新的生活。皆大欢喜不是吗？

“可他连这样的机会都没有给我。

“大概是这么多年的任性，终于到了无法被原谅的一天……他走了，拒绝击败这样的我。可能，真的太丢人、太令人看不下去了吧……”

“所以我不会再逃，”不二的语速越来越快，睁大的蓝色眼睛里燃着亮得怕人的光，“我会变强，我会站到比他更高的地方去，堂堂正正地击败他，只有那样……只有那样……我才能……才能……”

“才能什么呢？”黄濑轻声问。

像是收音机突然卡断信号，不二茫然地望着他，眼神中逐渐充满了不可置信。

“才能……恢复自由……？才能回到真正的我？可是这不对……我是真的想赢他，为了自己想赢他啊……不是这样的……不该是这样的……他们都说我没有胜负心，说这样不行……现在终于有了，难道不是好事吗……可这真的是我的想法吗……不，到底什么才是真的，我不喜欢这样……”

少年痛苦地捂住脸，栗色的额发被他粗暴地揉成一团。

“听我说，周助。”

黄濑从长椅上站起身来，单腿跪在不二面前，犹豫了一下，最终还是抱住了这个与他相比纤细脆弱得令人害怕的少年。

“……就像你说的，在挑战这件事情上，你确实任性了。”他慢慢地说，“手塚国光，虽然我没有机会认识他，没有义务非得按照你的想法来行动。”

“但是相对的，他也没有权利因为你有才华，就将你束缚在球场上……更何况，还是用这样最伤害你的感情的方式。”

“你的未来只应该由你自己决定，即使他觉得自己是为了你好，即使结果上你确实会变得比以前更强，但假如不是你自己想要，这一切都没有意义。”

“他没有权利替你想要，没有权利觉得你该和他一样。”

“在这件事上，他错的比你更严重。”

“……所以，别再继续苛责和折磨自己了。”

一片寂静。滴答断续的雨声中，只能隐约听到低沉而压抑的抽气声。

“……是这样吗……？”

仿佛过了很久很久，微弱的、颤抖着的问话声才响起。

“当然。”黄濑凉太低声回答，“……这可是我亲身体会过的教训啊。”

他自嘲地笑了笑：“如果我认识这位手塚同学，今晚回到东京都明天第一件事就是把他约出来揍一顿。……话说回来，真打了他你是不是又该舍不得了。”

“……谁说的。”不二他肩膀上抬起头来，狼狈地抹了一把被衣服捂得有点发红的脸。“打，照着脸打，别打手就行。”

“真的假的啊？”黄濑做了个过分夸张的“目瞪口呆”的表情。

不二没忍住红着眼睛笑了出来。

“……你说得对，我不喜欢这样，不喜欢别人来决定我该怎么做。”他又低下头，额头抵在好友的肩上，越说越大声，最后仿佛发泄似地喊了出来：“……即使是手塚也不行！”

旁边的林子里突然一阵扑棱乱响，似乎有无辜的飞禽走兽被吓得四下逃窜。

两人都是一惊，随后同时笑出了声。

“这就对了。”黄濑没忍住趁机摸了摸不二的头发，暗自赞叹了句手感果然和想象中一样好，“除非自己愿意停留，我们这样的人，可是不该被任何人束缚的啊。”

“……是呢。”不二沉默了一会，轻轻叹了口气，“抱歉，这次是真的让你担心了吧。”

“‘与其道歉，不如道谢’，”黄濑的声音里带了点如释重负的笑意，“周助又没有对我做错什么，没必要和我道歉啊。”

“……那就当是为我弄脏了你的外套吧，”不二耸了耸肩，“倒是凉太居然也会做出这么哲学的发言，我有些意外呢。”

“我在你们心里到底是什么形象啊？？虽然这句话确实是小黑子说的啦……”黄濑嘟囔着，“怎么说呢，看到你之前的样子，才真的有了实感……对别人做这么过分的事情，造成的伤害到底有多大……”

“虽然凉太的体贴温柔很难得，但把我当成谁的替身可不行哦。”不二仰起头自下往上地剜了他一眼。

“我可是已经好好地道过歉了啊。”黄濑苦笑，“也就是那时候，被说了这句话……不过，曾经犯下的错误，即使能被原谅，也是无法消除的……已经发生过的事情一定会留下痕迹。而我也……只能努力让现在的自己变得更好，重新回到他的生活里……仅此而已了。”

“……凉太也没有和我讲过你的故事呢。”不二轻声说，“虽然我多少猜到了一些……”

“……如果真的想知道，有机会的话，让小黑子讲给你听吧。”黄濑叹了口气，“加害者没有发言权。……而且说起来，你们两个有些地方还真的挺像，想必会聊得来吧。”

“……我觉得黑子学长大概不这么认为，”不二笑了笑，“虽然我们确实有些共同的兴趣爱好……但他也说过，虽然表现给外界看的样子不同……但觉得我很像你。”

“那是当然，小黑子看人的眼光很厉害的。”黄濑日常吹捧得理直气壮，“不过，他看到的，大概是你的‘光’吧？毕竟周助的才华和任何人一样耀眼……可是，怎么说呢？嗯……打个比方，你们这个合宿，是把全国的强队选手都召集来了吧？你在这中间，是不是跟各队队长关系特别好？”

不二被问得一愣。

“有吗？……你这么一说，好像有又好像没有……”他微微蹙起秀气的眉，“熟悉是都比较熟悉的，但也没有特别……？可能只是因为我整天跟手塚在一块，沾染了一部分他的人际关系？毕竟他不太擅长言语交际……有两个关系比较好的，但那是因为做了室友，又有共同的兴趣爱好？和他们是不是部长好像没有太大关系……毕竟，他们都是对队伍非常有责任感的人，像我这样不能全心投入比赛的选手，要是真当了他们的队员，可能反而连朋友都做不成了吧……凉太你到底在笑什么？别用这种眼神看我，有点肉麻你知道吗……”

任凭不二周助追问也好挖苦也罢，黄濑凉太只是笑而不语，最后为了躲避前者恼羞成怒的物理攻击只好大笑着松手逃开，顺便把外套脱下来丢过去让他的小朋友赶紧披上，手都冻得冰凉万一伤风感冒可就麻烦了——

——因为是这样的你，所以一定不会察觉到吧。

对于那些手持过于耀眼的光、要拼尽全力往前跑的人来说，有那么一个人，寸步不离地跟随在身后，有能力却不去过分昭示自我，用独特的、沉默的温柔守护好最后一道防线，那是一种多么致命的吸引力——

所以，不懂珍惜的人将来一定会后悔的。……就像我一样。

“差点忘了，之前比赛时拍的照片。”两人终于重新坐下来开始消灭那一袋子的食物，不二在把大得离谱的外套以一种相对合理的方式在身上裹好之后，又很是费了一番功夫才找出塞在原本衣服口袋里的内存卡。“我还没有时间修图，这里面都是原片，不过也不好意思再拖下去了，凉太先拿回去传给大家吧。”

“好呀。”黄濑咬着面包接过那个小小的盒子，小心地揣进裤子口袋里。“回去我先一睹为快~周助应该有把我帅气的样子都拍下来吧？”

“当然，”不二抿着果蔬汁一乐，“在这方面我可是专业的。”

“真好，也就只有你会这样夸夸我了，他们都只会毫不留情地打击或者无视我……”

“小团体中总会有一个固定的人来担当被欺负的角色，这也是爱情表现方式的一种哦。”

“请换一种不那么伤人的表现方式好吗！……话说回来，周助将来也想继续做摄影对吧？高中打算读哪里，想好了吗？”

“还没完全定呢，打算等这次合宿结束，再跟父母和姐姐商量一下。”不二放下手里的瓶子， “艺术类院校的话，如果计划去海外留学大概会去冰帝，留在国内的话……可能会考去立海的高中部吧，他们的升学率好。……总之，青学的高中部应该已经不够了。”

“立海……是说神奈川的那个？立海大附属中学？”黄濑咂舌，“那可确实是高材生集中营……说起来，我好像在哪看到过……立海中学部的网球队队长，是叫……幸村精市？周助你认识吗？”

“啊，现在是我两个室友的其中之一呢。”

“……这世界真小……”

“……真的，惊吓太多，感觉都有些麻木了……不过，幸村原来也这么有名的吗？”

“应该还好吧？从难病中生还的网球天才，容姿秀丽成绩优异什么的……反正不是体育杂志就是本地报纸的社会版，我印象中看到过不止一次来着。”

“啊，突然好奇起来本人看到这些报道的反应呢……”不二笑得像只偷吃了鱼腥的猫，“不过，冰帝也就罢了，要是去了立海，大概是逃不过幸村的魔爪，最后还是要进网球部的……立海大附高网球部一年级，不二周助？这听起来真奇怪……”

“……我觉得像你这么聪明的人，不会犯同样的错误第二次，”黄濑一摊手，“不过，还是那句话，不要为了别人太勉强自己哦。”

“幸村和手塚可是不一样的。”不二放软了声音，“……我明白凉太的顾虑，和我需要考虑清楚的问题。……不过，已经没关系了。”

“‘喜欢网球吗’，对吧？……那么，如果答案是，即使从今往后再也不会遇见手塚国光……无论是作为队友，还是对手……至少现在的我，也没能像之前所想的那样，毫无挂念地放下球拍；真正失去一些之后，才会发现，留恋的远比想象中更多……

“这样的答案，可以让凉太放心了吗？”

“最开始的我，是为了裕太在打球，因为裕太喜欢，我想陪着他。

“后来，是为了手塚，尽管是无意，我成了他手臂伤势的帮凶……于是我决定了，守护他的队伍和理想，不管需要多久的时间，这是我亏欠他的。

“在这三年里，我的身边有了可靠的队友，可爱的后辈……为了实现他们的梦想，为了青学共同的目标去战斗，这成了我打球的理由。

“单纯的比赛并不能令我愉悦，凉太你应该也很了解这种感受……对于我们这样的人而言，胜利难道不是理所当然？但取胜能带给队友们的喜悦，还有网球本身，开发新技巧的趣味，贯彻自己的球技和美学……这些逐渐令我感到了真实存在的快乐。

“我喜欢上了网球。

“……但与此同时，或许是在潜意识里吧？也逐渐产生了一些不安。”

“这三年里，我真正输给过的对手，只有两个人。

“一个教会了我对失败的不甘，一个让我懂得了对胜利的渴望。……在这之后，在经历过所有这些之后……现在的我终于明白了，一直以来缠绕着我的不安，源头究竟在哪里。

“所谓不在意胜负，既是漠然的傲慢，也是幼稚的自我保护。如果有一天，真的败给了谁，那也一定是因为我不在乎，没有拼尽全力，而绝对不是因为不如对方……这就是我为自己画好的，最后的安全区。

“躲在里面，不让任何人看到，掩饰着真实的自己……比谁都害怕、比谁都不愿意输的自己。”

“可这是不行的。”

乌云不知何时已经散去，不二的眼睛里倒映着点点星光。

“既然已经看清，我不会容许自己再这样下去。……凉太一定，也已经跨出这一步了吧？兴趣爱好也好，体育精神也罢……好的理由多如繁星。但除了这些之外，最重要的，还是自己想要成为更好的人吧？

“所以，不二周助将会、也必须要重生。”

“我会继续为了队友战斗，不再觉得这有什么不对……既然最能牵动我的永远都是和别人之间的感情，那这就是我的本质，不需要谁来纠正。……但我不会再傲慢到轻言去保护谁，如果别人不需要我这样做……我将与他们并肩作战，并取得胜利。” 

“我曾是青学的不二周助，现在是U17的不二周助，将来如果不出意外，还会是日本青年队的不二周助。”

“……然后，如果有一天，能够和他……和手塚国光，在球网的两边重逢，那个时候的我……也许，可能，就会成为真正的、只为了自己而战的不二周助了吧。在那之后……在那之后会怎样……”

他稍稍出神了片刻，之后，微微弯唇一笑。

“就等到了那时再说吧。”

黄濑凉太静静地看着他。

“有人来了。”他突然说。

两人不约而同地转头，朝训练基地的方向望去。

伴随着踩在被雨打湿的路面上发出的轻微水声，打着黑色大伞的身影从拐角处转出来。不算明亮的路灯光线照耀下，虽然看不清脸，还是隐约可见丁子茶色发丝微弱的反光，和持伞的手上缠绕的白色绷带——

“这么晚了，没事不会有人出来，是专程来接你的吧？”黄濑带点揶揄地推了推不二。

不二愣愣地看着白石蔵之介朝他们走来，眼前的这一幕似乎不由自主和记忆中某一个片段重合——曾几何时，他也曾经在下着雪的天里撑起一把伞，怀揣着对于尚且不可知的未来的期待和不安，去迎接一个他想迎接的人。

“你是不是和各队队长关系特别好啊？”

好友的声音突然在他脑海里回响。

这怎么可能呢——他甩了甩头，把某些突如其来的念头从脑海里丢出去。

“……那个，不二君，”白石看了看裹着虽然颜色相近、但明显不是他自己外套的不二，又看了看旁边英俊到过头的陌生金发青年，为了不当场做出什么不理智的行为，决定暂时先把后者当做一根大型玉米。“幸村君说你出来的时候没带伞，又快宵禁了还没回来，让我来接你一下……”

“啊，已经这么晚了吗？”不二跳了起来，“抱歉……谢谢你，白石。凉太，我送你出去吧。”

“不给我介绍一下这位吗，周助？”黄濑歪着头打量了白石几眼，意味不明地笑了起来。

不二无奈地瞟了他一眼。“白石蔵之介，四天宝寺中学网球部部长，我的室友。”他敷衍地说，“黄濑凉太，篮球选手，我的好朋友。我们还是赶紧——”

接下来的话音被一声高过一声的惊呼（？）盖住了。

“啊，你是那个电视广告的——”

“啊，原来你就是那个曾经和小绿间——”

“对不起黄濑前辈宿舍真的要关门了我们送你出去吧！！！”

不二：…………真的，不管我身边到底谁还认识谁，我都不会觉得奇怪了。

不二和白石并肩站在训练基地的门口，目送载着黄濑的出租车在雨雾中逐渐远去。

“外套，到时候我洗好了送还给你哦。”

“不着急，你要出去一趟也不容易，就留着做个幸运物吧。”高个子的金发青年灿烂一笑，“而且说不准，等到下次见面，我也有新的国家队服了呢~”

“——周助，”黄濑凉太说，“在世界的舞台上再会吧。”

在出租车的尾灯完全消失在夜幕中之后，两人和安保室打了声招呼，便转身往基地内部走去。

“……没想到，不二君原来认识‘奇迹世代’的篮球选手啊，”白石在一边欲言又止了半天，好容易才憋出一句，“所以上次周末请假出去，是去看他们的比赛……？”

“嗯，之前的一场对美国街篮队伍的表演赛。”不二笑了笑，把玩起外套长了一大截的袖口，“我也不知道啊，白石原来和绿间学长认识吗？”

“只是打过照面而已……对面可能都不记得我了吧。”这么说着白石明显有些心虚，“哪里像不二君和黄濑……学长，好像关系很好的样子？”

“唔，我们是工作关系认识的。”不二指了指身后，“模特，”又指了指自己，“和摄影师。……后来觉得投缘，是一类人，就变成好朋友了。”

“……这还真是，令人羡慕呢。”

白石偷眼打量着身边伞下的人，包裹在过大的运动外套里让他显得比平日里更加纤细秀气，整整两天以来缭绕着的那种烟熏火燎的阴郁却已几乎散得干干净净，只留下仿佛经过暴雨冲刷后天空般的透明清澈。

……令人羡慕。能开解你心结的人不是我，但至少……你已经没事了，这就够了。

现在还不是时候。但总有一天……总有一天……

“那个……”

……那种奇怪的感觉又出现了。不二转头看着目视前方放空出神的白石，刚想提醒他注意看路，口袋里的手机却突然亮了起来，打断了略显诡异的沉默。

他拿出手机，解锁之后点开新消息，盯着看了好一会儿。

回过神来的白石内心暗叫不好，不二的眼睛弯起的弧度比平时多了10°，通常来说这预示着有人马上就要倒霉，但现在这里只有他们两个——

“白石同学，”

不二周助柔和的话音听在他耳中像是海妖美丽而危险的歌声。

“听说你和绿间学长告白过啊？”

“加油哦，遗憾地通知你，你的情敌可能是我的亲姐姐……日本真是太小了，不是吗？”

他偷偷暗恋着的心上人总结道，还拍了拍他的肩膀。

——白石蔵之介觉得，他和奇迹世代的意外相遇所带来的灾难性后果，现在才只是刚刚开始。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 附注：crossoverer间的称呼方式
> 
> 不二→黄濑：涼太さん（随片场叫法，原本叫黄瀬さん，熟悉之后被黄濑抗议太疏远改叫名字）  
> 黄濑→不二：周助（不带敬称的名称呼，主要原因是无论姓名加上っち都很难听，会被打（。）在外人听起来会觉得过分亲昵，不过考虑到他们已经是登堂入室见过家长的关系（？）直接喊名字也很常，毕竟双方都有兄弟姐妹）  
> 不二→奇迹世代：全部姓氏+さん（因为不是同校的前辈，统一按‘学长’称呼。SNS账号备注全部是首字颜色+さん。短时间内大概不会去掉敬称）  
> 奇迹世代→不二：不二君（后来比较熟（经常聊SNS）的几个会略敬称，黑子除外）  
> 黑子→越前：越前君（毫无爆点）  
> 越前→黑子：黒子先輩（这是一个无法区分各种敬称间微妙含义的假日本初中生）


End file.
